finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladius
The Gladius, also called the Gradius and Graedus, is a recurring dagger in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually among the mid-powered daggers available with varying effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gladius is a weapon found exclusively in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be used by every class except the White Mage, White Wizard, Monk, and Master. It provides 23 Attack, 30 Accuracy, 26 Critical, and +10 Evasion. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove (x2). ''Final Fantasy III The Gladius is the strongest dagger available for the Thief in the 3D versions. Once the Thief class has reached level 99, the Legendary Smith will give them the weapon. It provides 130 Attack and +20 Agility. Final Fantasy V The Gladius is the most powerful knife in the ''Advance release, providing 118 Attack, 100 Accuracy, +2 Speed, and is Holy-elemental. It can only be found in the Sealed Temple (Arena). ''Final Fantasy VI The Gladius, originally mistranslated as Graedus, is found in the Ancient Castle after defeating Master Tonberry, and won by betting the Ultima Weapon in the Coliseum. It is the strongest dagger, although there exist stronger character-specific weapons. A Holy-elemental dagger that has an attack power of 204, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal can equip the Gladius, which can cause the Slow status ailment via Add Status with 35% chance. It teaches the skills Annoy and Lucky Seven. It provides 30 Attack and can be bought for 2,300 gil from various shops from disc 2 onwards. Prior to that, it can be stolen from Lani. Final Fantasy XI The Gladius appears as a generic one-handed sword, doing mediocre damage for a level 27 weapon. Final Fantasy XII The Gladius is a mid-ranked dagger that can be bought for 4,800 gil in Jahara, Mt Bur-Omisace, and in Rabanastre after defeating Judge Bergan in Mt Bur-Omisace. Also, Gladius can be stolen from Lindbur Wolf which is the earliest way to have the Gladius. It costs 30 LP to use, is Wind-elemental, increases Evasion by 5 and 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time, making it one of the slower daggers but still fast when compared to other weapons. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Gladius can be equipped by the Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Gladius is a model of gunblade for Lightning. It is a Rank 4 out of 11 weapon, and has a maximum level of 26. It can be found in a treasure sphere in Chapter 2, and can later be purchased in the Up In Arms shop for 7,100 gil. It can be sold for 3,550 gil. Its maximum Strength is 175, while the maximum Magic is 88. Gladius transforms into Helter Skelter after using Uraninite on it. Final Fantasy XIV The Gladius is a short sword exclusive to Gladiators. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Gladius is a low-powered sword. It adds 50 to Attack, and can be bought for 430 gil after using the Warrior's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Gladius is a level 35 sword that provides +39 Attack and is bought for 452 gil. Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gladius is a level 92 dagger that increases Attack by 61 and fills the EX Gauge by 25% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 29,020 gil, a Mage Masher, Beastlord Fang x5, and an Orange Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gladius is now at level 90 and increases ATK +62, DEF +2, and fills the user's EX bar by +15% at the start of a battle. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gladius grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FF1-GBA-Gladius.png|Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Gladius.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIIIDS Gladius.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Gladius - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Gladius FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from Final Fantasy IX. GladiusFFIX.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy IX. Gladius-ffix-dagger.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Sword 31.png|Final Fantasy XI. Gladius.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. Gladius-ffxiii-weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII. RoF Gladius.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Bravely Default Gladius.jpg|Bravely Default. FFAB Gladius SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Gladius SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Gladius SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Gladius SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Gladius FFV UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFV. FFAB Gladius FFVI UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Gladius FFVI CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVI. Gladius ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Gladius FFIX.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Gladius FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Gladius FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. Etymology Category:Daggers